From Spill To Overflow
by Saja
Summary: The crazt conversations about Tasuki and Chichiri get worse... read and you'll find out what twisted turn of events occurs that makes me fall over in my chair... =^-^= please enjoy! The others are posted in case you want to read them first... they're aro


This is the continuation of a long line of…. Interesting conversations my friend and I had….. just read….   
No words can describe what happens in this episode…. You'll read for yourself…   
  
C-MJ: gomen  
C-MJ: stupid computer  
Tasuki fang girl: ah  
Tasuki fang girl: mine should be coming in the mail soon http://cgi.ebay.com/aw-  
cgi/eBayISAPI.dll?ViewItem &item=1044519521  
  
C-MJ: why am i not surprised . . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: ^___^  
Tasuki fang girl: http://cgi.ebay.com/aw-cgi/eBayISAPI.dll?ViewItem &item=1044858206  
  
Tasuki fang girl: WHOA!!!!!  
C-MJ: ooooo pretty  
Tasuki fang girl: I want!  
Tasuki fang girl: but don't have any money.... ;_;  
C-MJ: me neither don't feel bad  
C-MJ: oi, we're lving Cowboy Bebop style!  
C-MJ: we have no money!  
Tasuki fang girl: YAY!  
C-MJ: *strikes bounty hunter pose* let's go bust us some bad guys!  
Tasuki fang girl: haha  
C-MJ: Chichiri: You need to seek professional help, no da  
C-MJ: M: oh, so you survived  
Tasuki fang girl: look what i found! http://cgi.ebay.com/aw-cgi/eBayISAPI.dll?ViewItem   
&item=1044520874  
  
C-MJ: hm  
C-MJ: you're the best sara-chan  
Tasuki fang girl: i knew you'd like it  
Tasuki fang girl: you need to scrpe up some funds and get it so my tasuki and your chichiri can have battles   
and stuff  
Tasuki fang girl: *poke*  
Tasuki fang girl: *poke* you alive?  
C-MJ: gomen  
Tasuki fang girl: does Tasuki need to flame you?!  
C-MJ: my computer isn't making noises when i get an IM  
Tasuki fang girl: neither is mine  
C-MJ: and tell your bandit that if he even THINKS about it . . . .  
C-MJ: Mikomi may come out to play  
Tasuki fang girl: uh oh.... OK  
C-MJ: nyeh heh heh heh  
C-MJ: and she has her vegetable peeler sharpened and ready to go  
C-MJ: think about it  
Tasuki fang girl: O.O  
C-MJ: indeed  
C-MJ: scary ne?  
Tasuki fang girl: YES!  
Tasuki fang girl: I made jo-chan read the conversation we have yesterday.... she read it in the car in a very   
dramatic like way  
Tasuki fang girl: it was really funny!!!!  
C-MJ: lol  
C-MJ: i bet  
Tasuki fang girl: ^___^  
Tasuki fang girl: she started doing hand motions too  
C-MJ: oh dear . . . .  
C-MJ: dare i ask  
Tasuki fang girl: no, you shouldn't dare  
C-MJ: oh my . . . O.o;;;  
Tasuki fang girl: Ohohohohoho of doom!  
C-MJ: OHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOO!  
C-MJ: *chibi fox ears pop up*  
Tasuki fang girl: O.o  
C-MJ: tolod you, my megumi impression is improving  
Tasuki fang girl: i see  
C-MJ: and since jo-chan has declared that my bf is a blonde version of Sano, the that would make ME . . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: O.O oh dear  
C-MJ: (you were supposed to finish the sentence)  
Tasuki fang girl: oh...  
Tasuki fang girl: i forgot her name.... gomen  
Tasuki fang girl: i haven't watched kenshin in a while  
C-MJ: (megumi)  
Tasuki fang girl: ^__^'  
C-MJ: so hows your baka-bandit  
C-MJ: keeping the bed warm, i expect?  
Tasuki fang girl: yep!  
Tasuki fang girl: he's eating a chemical pop  
C-MJ: O.O  
C-MJ: this . . . is gonna be good . . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: Ohohohohoho  
C-MJ: *smack* why didn't i think of this before!  
C-MJ: *hands chich-kun a CP*  
Tasuki fang girl: hahaha  
C-MJ: here. merry christmas  
Tasuki fang girl: bishonen and chemical pops make a good mix  
C-MJ: Chichiri: ano . . . i don't like these things, no da  
C-MJ: the last time i had one i got all suicidal, no da  
C-MJ: MJ: Oh . . .  
C-MJ: back to old drawing board  
Tasuki fang girl: eeee  
Tasuki fang girl: that sucks  
Tasuki fang girl: i got to go  
Tasuki fang girl: i'll be back later  
C-MJ: kay  
C-MJ: *schemes for another way get chichiri to . . . "cooperate"*  
Auto response from Tasuki fang girl: i'm off somewhere... doing something.... i'll be back..... eventually......   
e-heh heh..... feel free to leave a message if you want me to get back to you...... ^____^'  
C-MJ signed off at 6:14:12 PM.  
C-MJ signed on at 6:29:46 PM.  
C-MJ signed off at 6:34:09 PM.  
C-MJ signed on at 6:36:08 PM.  
Tasuki fang girl: MEOW!  
Auto response from C-MJ: La . . . . am busy updating my site so you very violent fans of mine do not   
terminate my existence in messy disgusting ways. Check back later.  
C-MJ: what warranteth a MEOW!  
Tasuki fang girl: meow!  
Tasuki fang girl: i've escaped the wrath of my evil grandmother!  
C-MJ: yay!  
Tasuki fang girl: ^__^  
Tasuki fang girl: i can't wait till tomorrow  
C-MJ: i've posted pictures of the monk and the bandit on my site!  
Tasuki fang girl: ohhh  
Tasuki fang girl: give me link now you must!  
C-MJ: Project Bishounen is officially off and running!  
Tasuki fang girl: YAY!  
C-MJ: http://hometown.aol.com/criket427/projbish.html  
C-MJ: C&P  
Tasuki fang girl: eeee It's so cute!  
C-MJ: isn't it though?  
Tasuki fang girl: i see you also put the naked pic of chichiri up too....  
C-MJ: see my little notes every where?  
Tasuki fang girl: yes  
C-MJ: yes, well . . . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: :P  
C-MJ: * slightly hentai grin *  
C-MJ: what else could I do?  
C-MJ: it's a good picture  
Tasuki fang girl: i guess nothing  
Tasuki fang girl: tru  
C-MJ: *drool* abs . . . . .  
C-MJ: *sigh*  
Tasuki fang girl: and there's one with Tasuki like that too!!!!  
C-MJ: we need to find some topless pix of your bandit, ne?  
Tasuki fang girl: YES!!!  
C-MJ: WHAT A MINUTE!  
Tasuki fang girl: DROOL  
C-MJ: dyou know where i could find that shot?  
C-MJ: i'll post it if you can find it  
Tasuki fang girl: let me try and find out where i found it  
C-MJ: kay  
Tasuki fang girl: http://www.animeinn.com/gallery/F/Fushigi/tmb01/tm b001.shtml  
this is the website where i beleive i got the pic.... I'll look for the exact page i think it's on, but it also has a   
lot of other cool pics on this page  
C-MJ: holy mother of buddha, no da!  
Tasuki fang girl: ^__^  
C-MJ: how am i EVER gonna find that pic?!  
C-MJ: TASUKETE ONEGAI!  
Tasuki fang girl: i'm looking  
C-MJ: (please help me!)  
Tasuki fang girl: i have an idea where it is  
C-MJ: oro?  
Tasuki fang girl: let me try an look  
Tasuki fang girl: they do have some goos pics of tasuki and chichiri there too  
C-MJ: true  
C-MJ: *sigh*  
Tasuki fang girl: FOUND IT!!!!  
Tasuki fang girl: http://www.animeinn.com/gallery/F/Fushigi/tmb01/tm b015.shtml  
  
C-MJ: YAAAAAAAY!  
Tasuki fang girl: whoooooa!!!! check this out! http://www.animeinn.com/gallery/F/Fushigi/pages01/i   
ndex035.shtml  
  
C-MJ: hehehhehehehee!  
Tasuki fang girl: naked bandit and monk!  
C-MJ: three for the price of one!  
Tasuki fang girl: YESSS!  
C-MJ: i've died and gone to mt taikyouku!  
C-MJ: LOL  
Tasuki fang girl: dito!  
Tasuki fang girl: tasuki's even singing  
Tasuki fang girl: it's so cute and sexy all at once!  
Tasuki fang girl: http://www.animeinn.com/gallery/F/Fushigi/pages01/i ndex077.shtml  
  
Tasuki fang girl: scarey!  
C-MJ: hold on a minute!  
Tasuki fang girl: k  
C-MJ: you see what my poor monk had to go through?  
C-MJ: *hugs chichiri . . . . nicely*  
Tasuki fang girl: yay, it's soo sad  
C-MJ: *cuddles the monk*  
Tasuki fang girl: aww  
C-MJ: don't cry, chich-kun, it's all in the past  
C-MJ: Chichiri: ano, i'm not crying, no da  
C-MJ: MJ: Yes you are, be quiet and let me comfort you  
Tasuki fang girl: O.o  
C-MJ: OHOHOOHOHOHOOHOOO!  
Tasuki fang girl: O.O  
C-MJ: Chichiri: At least she's not tying me to her bed again, no da  
C-MJ: yet . . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: oi vey  
Tasuki fang girl: MJ you can be very scarey at times  
C-MJ: i don't see anyone objecting  
C-MJ: and you can't really talk, you can be just as bad as i am,  
C-MJ: right tasuki?  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: OI! You got a point there!  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: Be quite and get back on the bed!  
C-MJ: lol  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: MAKE ME!  
C-MJ: oh dear  
C-MJ: that was a mistake  
C-MJ: * fox ears * OHOHOHOHOHOOOO!  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: MJ, I have something to attend to... I'll be right back.... Oh TAsuki-kun  
Tasuki fang girl: (muffled screams in the background)  
C-MJ: Chichiri: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE, NO DA!  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: All better now  
C-MJ: mj: what did you Do to him?  
Tasuki fang girl: Evil grin  
C-MJ: or shouldn't i ask  
Tasuki fang girl: Ohohohohohoho  
C-MJ: sara-chan, i think i've become a bad influence on you . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: *muffled* HELP!  
Tasuki fang girl: ^__^  
C-MJ: Chichiri: O.o; yes, i'd say so, no da  
C-MJ: eep!  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara:oh, cute widdle ol me  
Tasuki fang girl: i'd never do anything like that  
Tasuki fang girl: (innocent smile)  
C-MJ: i think tasuki would disagree  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: *muffled* YES!  
C-MJ: thought so  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: Chiri help me!  
C-MJ: careful, baka-chan, she can be a minx if she wants to!  
C-MJ: Chichiri: And do WHAT, no da?  
Tasuki fang girl: HELP!!!!!!  
C-MJ: in case you haven't noticed, i'm rather indisposed at the moment, no da  
Tasuki fang girl: O.o  
Tasuki fang girl: eh? how so?  
C-MJ: MJ: That's fancy language for "MJ's got me tied to a chair."  
Tasuki fang girl: ooooh  
C-MJ: Chichiri: And is smiling in a rather disturbing way, no da  
Tasuki fang girl: Well I'm the one tied to a bed tonight!  
C-MJ: Chichiri: *grumble grumble* lucky you, no da  
C-MJ: MJ: Don't fret, houshi-chan  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: Why do women always got ta be the dominatrix  
C-MJ: * openly hentai grin * your turn is coming  
C-MJ: because it's fun@  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: it's in our nature  
C-MJ: show him a good time, ne?  
C-MJ: Ohhohohohoohohohooo!  
Tasuki fang girl: I will! *hentai grin*  
Tasuki fang girl: OHOHOHOHOHOHo  
C-MJ: Chichiri: *turns away in anguish* I can't watch, no da  
C-MJ: MJ: no previews for you, chiri-deary  
C-MJ: Chichiri: PREVIEWS, NODA?!?!?!?  
C-MJ: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
Tasuki fang girl: (noises in the background)  
C-MJ: oh my . . . ..  
Tasuki fang girl: COCONUTS!  
C-MJ: WHAT?  
C-MJ: i thought it was peaches?  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: Sara-chan smells like coconuts  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: *blush* yes I do  
C-MJ: oh . . . . this is a turn-on for you, ne?  
C-MJ: *grin grin grin*  
C-MJ: WAAAAAAAAAIIIII!  
C-MJ: found a chibi-chichiri pic!  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: *blush* eh heh heh  
C-MJ: i am HAPPY!  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: imagine what you could do with a chibi chichiri  
Tasuki fang girl: ^___^  
C-MJ: Ohhohohohohohoo!  
C-MJ: Chichiri: WAAAAAAAAH! I wanna go back to Mt. Taikyouku, no da!  
C-MJ: taiitsukun may have been ugly as hell, but at least she wasn't completely HENTAI, no da!  
C-MJ: MJ: * fox ears * OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: hey! Don't touch me there!  
  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: well excuse me mr. hot pants!  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: damn straight!  
C-MJ: * falls off the chair laughing *`  
Tasuki fang girl: :P  
C-MJ: Chichiri: -.-; ano, mj?  
C-MJ: pull yourself together, no da  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: did i kill her?!!!!  
C-MJ: MJ: * rolls around on the floor . . . by herself *  
Tasuki fang girl: aww  
C-MJ: FOTCROFLMFAO!  
Tasuki fang girl: that would have been fun if the monk was rolling with you ne?  
C-MJ: *grabs Chich-kun's kesa and pulls him onto the floor too*  
C-MJ: you bet!  
Tasuki fang girl: oi vey  
C-MJ: Chichiri: DAAAAAAAAA!  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: Haha poor Chichiri, you got it as bad as me!  
C-MJ: MJ: oh stop your whining, both of you!  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: quite Tasuki dear. Don't make me gag you again. EEp  
C-MJ: *sitting on chichiri* it's your own damn fault for being so hot  
C-MJ: ne, sara-chan/  
C-MJ: Chichiri: Oro~  
C-MJ: MJ: "Oro"?  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: What the hell is oro  
C-MJ: Chichiri: *shrug* felt like a change of pace  
Tasuki fang girl: I though you always said no da  
Tasuki fang girl: wierdo  
C-MJ: MJ: * SHARP TOOTHY GRIN * I'll give ya change of pace . . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: O.O;;;;;  
C-MJ: Chichiri: WHOA! PUT THAT BACK ON, NO DA!  
Tasuki fang girl: O.O  
C-MJ: MJ: Say please . . .. .  
C-MJ: Chichiri: GAH! kamawanaide, nan no da!  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: say please already Chiri! I don't want to see that either  
C-MJ: MJ: Hm . . . no i don't think i will . . . .  
C-MJ: Chichiri: *is unable to talk at the moment*  
C-MJ: muahahahahahaha!  
C-MJ: MJ: *reads what Tasuki said*  
C-MJ: -.-*****  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: Tasuki, you're sooooo hot!  
Tasuki: Ummm... get off of me women. I can't breath with you on my chest!  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: you know you like it  
C-MJ: O.O;;;;;;  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki:..........  
C-MJ: he probly does  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: *a little flushed* that was fun!  
C-MJ: hehe, make it wet, girl!  
Tasuki fang girl: wet?  
C-MJ: Chichiri: my how the mighty have fallen, no da  
C-MJ: MJ: you didn't fall, i pulled you off that chair  
C-MJ: yes  
Tasuki fang girl: eh?  
C-MJ: OHOHOHOHOOOOHO!  
C-MJ: think about it!  
Tasuki fang girl: O.o  
C-MJ: * BIG hentai grin *  
Tasuki fang girl: i don't get it  
C-MJ: then you don't need to know  
Tasuki fang girl: i'll take your word for it  
C-MJ: Chichiri: * looks pained * i ALREADY know, nan no da  
C-MJ: me and my aching muscles, no da  
C-MJ: MJ: oh hush *tickles chichiri*  
C-MJ: Chichiri: *giggles hysterically*  
C-MJ: DAME! ONEGAI, NO DA!  
C-MJ: hehehehhehehe!  
C-MJ: Tasuki, help!  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: You're on your own Chiri  
C-MJ: MJ: they just DON't learn, do they?  
Tasuki fang girl: nope  
C-MJ: afraid of a little ticke tortue, tas-chan?  
Tasuki fang girl: O.O  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: no!  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: *evil grin* We''l see about that!  
C-MJ: methinks we should test that theory  
C-MJ: don't you?  
Tasuki fang girl: (scrams heard in the background)  
Tasuki fang girl: *screams  
C-MJ: he WANTS to scram!  
C-MJ: Chichiri: he's not the only one, no da  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: Mercy Mercy Mercy for the love of god stop it!!!! AHHHHHH!  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: OHohohohoho  
C-MJ: ah, a TICKLISH bandit  
C-MJ: this is more fun than i thought!  
C-MJ: *pokes chichiri*  
C-MJ: Chichiri: GAH! don't touch that, no da!  
C-MJ: MJ: says you, huh?  
Tasuki fang girl: .......  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: Tasuki, I'll untie you if let me sit in your lap.  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: Anything if you untie me and stop tickeling!  
C-MJ: Chichiri: *turns beet red, since MJ is still missing an article of clothing*  
C-MJ: MJ: Woohoo! go sara go sara  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: (sits on Tasuki's lap and continues to type)  
Tasuki fang girl: ^___^  
C-MJ: comfy/  
Tasuki fang girl: Very  
C-MJ: hey, that gives me an idea . .. . .  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: oi vey  
C-MJ: Chichiri: WHAT ARE YOU DOING, NO DA?!?!?!?  
C-MJ: MJ: piped down and hold still  
Tasuki fang girl: 0.o  
C-MJ: (chich-kun ends up in the computer chair with mj on his lap)  
C-MJ: (trouble is, he's . . . . MISSING a few things)  
C-MJ: three guesses . . . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: now how did you manage that?!  
C-MJ: OHOHOHOHOHOHOO!  
C-MJ: i'm GOOD . . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: ....  
C-MJ: Chichiri: Why you . . . well, yes, i'll give you that. You are GOOD, no da  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki (blank stare) (Cover's Sara's eyes) You're too young to see THAT!  
C-MJ: MJ: * big hentai grin * I've corrupted the monk!  
C-MJ: OHOHOHOOHOHOHOHO!  
C-MJ: Chichiri: *hides behind mj in shame*  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: What? I want to see what they're doing. I can't type without my eyes  
C-MJ: which ain't easy cause he's six inches taller than me  
Tasuki fang girl: ha!  
C-MJ: Chichiri: NO YOU DON'T, NO DA!  
C-MJ: tasuki, YOu tell her!  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: eh?  
C-MJ: MJ: why?  
C-MJ: *darth vader voice* she has already turned to the dark side of the force  
C-MJ: nyeh heh heh heh heh . . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: (pokes Tasuki and breaks free from his hold) Wha'd I miss????!!!!  
C-MJ: Chichiri: Something a lot of underground directors would KILL to get their paws on, no da  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: NOTHING! Don't scroll up the screen's all!  
C-MJ: MJ: too late!  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: O.O  
C-MJ: OHOHOHOHOOHOHOO!  
C-MJ: we seem to saying that a lot this evening, don't we/  
C-MJ: ne way  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: oh dear.....  
C-MJ: *hugs chichiri*  
C-MJ: *THAT voice* thanks for showing a lady a good time, houshi-kun  
C-MJ: Chichiri: LADY MY ASS, NO DA!  
C-MJ: MJ: Oh, and it's a VERY nice ass, i might add!  
C-MJ: Chichiri: *BLUUUUUSH* ano . . . . you're not very nice  
C-MJ: no da  
Tasuki fang girl: ........  
C-MJ: MJ: well its is . . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: (pulls Tasuki's arms around her waist.) You're soo warm and comfy. I think i could   
fall asleep in this embrace.... ZZZ  
C-MJ: awwwwwwww!  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: YES! My plan worked! Chichiri, she's out cold, now we can make a run for it!  
C-MJ: MJ: *holds up a rosary* NOT A CHANCE . . . .  
C-MJ: don't make me say THE WORD . . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: GAHHH!  
C-MJ: these nifty little things aren't just for inuyasha, you know  
Tasuki fang girl: O.O  
C-MJ: nyeh heh heh heh heh heh . . .  
C-MJ: watch  
C-MJ: OSUWARI!  
C-MJ: *chichiri plummets to the floor*  
C-MJ: (MJ is conveniently in the way)  
C-MJ: see/  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: Hahahaha  
C-MJ: fun fun!  
C-MJ: Chichiri: this is just WRONG, no da!  
C-MJ: MJ: oh hush! *wiggle wiggle* you know you like it!  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: ZZZ.... mmm Tasuki..... ZZZZZ  
C-MJ: uh-oh, dreams  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: *blush*  
C-MJ: look out baka-bandit  
C-MJ: she's a wild one!  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: HEY! She's still in my lap!  
C-MJ: precisely  
C-MJ: and she's crazy . . . . .  
C-MJ: Chichiri: and you're not, no da?`  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: ZZZZ.... hmm....ZZZZ  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: *eyes bulge*  
C-MJ: MJ: *pins him to the floor* i never said i wasn't  
Tasuki fang girl: O.O  
C-MJ: Chichiri: why do you always get to be on top, no da?  
C-MJ: MJ: Because  
C-MJ: it makes tasuki blush  
Tasuki fang girl: .......  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: Sucks to be you Chichiri. You have the more aggressive one. Mine's nothing   
compared to yours  
C-MJ: Chichiri: Lucky. You. * GLARE *  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: :P  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: And she's out cold for now  
C-MJ: MJ: we COULD negotiate a trade sometime, if you want . . .  
C-MJ: for a little fun . . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: eh?  
C-MJ: OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOO!  
Tasuki fang girl: What kind of trade are you talking about?  
C-MJ: trading partners  
Tasuki fang girl: O.O  
C-MJ: what else  
Tasuki fang girl: I think I'll stick with the sane one!  
C-MJ: MJ: *pouts* aww, spoil my fun!  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: (wakes up) Lay a finger on my bandit and DIE!  
C-MJ: *grin* you'll pay for that one  
C-MJ: i was just about to wake you  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: Uh-oh  
C-MJ: to pay tas-chan back for ruining my fun idea  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: and what would that be  
C-MJ: scroll up and see for yourself  
C-MJ: *sits and waits, grinning from ear to ear*  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: keep you hentai buisness with your monk.... I want nothing to do with him.... I want   
Tasuki-kun all to myself!  
Tasuki fang girl: :P  
C-MJ: Chichiri: *looks very sad* nobody likes me  
C-MJ: except that crazy neko and mj  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: It's just that I don't want to do "IT" with you  
Tasuki fang girl: I still like you  
C-MJ: doushite, no da?  
Tasuki fang girl: ^__^  
C-MJ: not good enough for you?  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: No, I'd rather have my bandit boy  
C-MJ: MJ: no, sara-chan just doesn't have the same deep-seeded need to corrupt the clergy that i do  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: that's scarey  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: that's true  
Tasuki fang girl: =^-^=  
C-MJ: MJ: *you know what coming*  
C-MJ: OHOHOOHOHOOHOHOHOO!  
Tasuki fang girl: OHOHOHOHOHOHO  
C-MJ: Chichiri: ooph!  
C-MJ: can i breath now, no da?  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki *cowers in the corner*  
C-MJ: MJ: in a few minutes  
C-MJ: now try to relax  
C-MJ: ne?  
Tasuki fang girl: .......  
C-MJ: Chichiri: RELAX?!?!?!? ARE YOU COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR HEAD,NODA?  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: I don't wanna know!  
C-MJ: MJ: why yes . . .  
C-MJ: how;d you know?  
C-MJ: Chichiri: wild guess . . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: THE POWER OF SUZAKU COMPELLS YOU!  
C-MJ: MJ: now now . . . .  
C-MJ: you know i'm not beholden to any god or goddess  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: THE POWER OF SUZAKU COMPELLS YOU!  
C-MJ: nope, don't work  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: Shit, i guess you're not possesed then, and all that crazy evilness is all you!!!!  
Tasuki fang girl: GAH!  
C-MJ: No. Really, dyou think?  
C-MJ: bakayarou . . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: Tasuki is my sex slave!  
C-MJ: MJ: O.o;;;  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: Now where did that come from???!!!!  
C-MJ: um, we already knew that  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: I felt like saying it tis all  
C-MJ: may i?  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: ........  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: Sure go right ahead  
C-MJ: * ahem *  
C-MJ: ON TOP OF CHICHIRI . . . .  
C-MJ: Chichiri: YOU STOP THAT THIS MINUTE, NO DA!  
C-MJ: MJ: *giggles hysterically*  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: Now wait.... I thought MJ had a boyfriend though........  
C-MJ: yes i do  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: You're cheating on him!!!!!  
C-MJ: this is all in our heads, after all  
C-MJ: O.O*******  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: *gasp* scandilous!  
C-MJ: I AM NOT!  
C-MJ: watch it, bub  
Tasuki fang girl: :P  
C-MJ: mikomi is waiting in the wings  
  
Tasuki fang girl: EEEEP!  
C-MJ: yeah, exactly  
C-MJ: watch that fine ass, boy!  
C-MJ: hehhehe  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: you got that right  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: *blush*  
C-MJ: that fine ass or the shut up?  
C-MJ: oh . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: the fine ass of course!  
C-MJ: naruhodo  
C-MJ: i must be going in 8 minutes  
Tasuki fang girl: awww  
C-MJ: stupid time limits  
Tasuki fang girl: no more erotic play with chichiri over aim  
C-MJ: Chichiri: YOU think it's bad?  
Tasuki fang girl: or tasuki for that matter!  
C-MJ: when she gets off this computer, I'm as good as . . . as . . .  
C-MJ: MJ: laid?  
Tasuki fang girl: as what?  
C-MJ: Chichiri: well . . . . yeah . . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: lol  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: O.O  
C-MJ: i didn't wanna say it, no da  
C-MJ: MJ: don't worry tas-chan  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: Then what will become of me????!!!!!  
C-MJ: i'm sure you'll get yours  
C-MJ: right sara?  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: *blush*  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: If only i knew how.....  
C-MJ: (i think that warrants a "OHOHOhoOHOOOO!)  
C-MJ: O.O KNEW HOW??????????  
C-MJ: girl, you MUST be kidding . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: no  
Tasuki fang girl: -.-  
C-MJ: you've got that nice studly bandit all to yourself and you have no idea what to DO?  
Tasuki fang girl: yep  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: GOOD THING TOO!!!!  
C-MJ: *head hits desk* THUNK  
C-MJ: oi vey . . . .  
C-MJ: chich-kun . . .  
C-MJ: Chichiri: oh no . . ..  
C-MJ: MJ: Methinks they need . . . . *hentai grin* a demonstration . . . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: O.O  
C-MJ: Chichiri: GAH! NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!  
C-MJ: MJ: Ok, OK, how about a few pointers  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: Ahh my virgan eyes!!!  
C-MJ: pipe down  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: Ahh my virgan eyes!!!  
C-MJ: hahahah! tasuki's a virgin!  
C-MJ: ohohooohohooo!  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: grumble grumble  
C-MJ: ok, ok, no demonstration  
C-MJ: how about pointers?  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara:..... tay.....  
C-MJ: step 1: get him butt naked  
Tasuki fang girl: 0.o  
C-MJ: that my favorite part  
Tasuki fang girl: it would be....  
C-MJ: Chichiri: *looks very uncomfortable*  
Tasuki fang girl: ^___^  
C-MJ: shaddup  
C-MJ: step 2: tie him down to your bed  
C-MJ: i daresay you've got that down to a science  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: I got that mastered already  
Tasuki fang girl: ^___^  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: hides in the closet  
C-MJ: thought so . . . . .  
C-MJ: wait, does this mean, he's going to "come out of the closet"?  
C-MJ: OHOHOHOOHOHOHOOO!  
Tasuki fang girl: ............  
C-MJ: sorry, couldn't help it  
Tasuki fang girl: you're wrong.....  
C-MJ: i know  
Tasuki fang girl: -_-  
C-MJ: but it's fun  
Tasuki fang girl: true  
C-MJ: ok, step 3: . . . .  
C-MJ: well, let's skip step 3 till you're bit older  
Tasuki fang girl: O.o  
C-MJ: Chichiri: indeed, no da  
Tasuki fang girl: ...o....k......  
C-MJ: step 4: your turn to get naked  
C-MJ: (1 minute left)  
Tasuki fang girl: ME?!  
C-MJ: step 5: let biology take it's course  
Tasuki fang girl: AHH!  
Tasuki fang girl: I'm scared  
C-MJ: no, that boushi twins  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: you should be  
C-MJ: yes YOU!  
C-MJ: eww, twincest . . . *shudder*  
Tasuki fang girl: ewwwww  
Tasuki fang girl: blech  
C-MJ signed off at 8:34:19 PM.  
  
  
~….No comment…. More will come though…. ^-^' e-heh heh 


End file.
